1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a wheel chair lift device to be used in conjunction with an enclosure, such as the interior of an automobile. More particularly, this invention relates to a wheel chair lift device that may be easily operated by an invalid or by an assistant that may be quickly and simply attached within an enclosure such as a trunk of a car or the rear portion of a station wagon and is capable of folding down within the trunk of the car or the rear portion of the station wagon when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Concerning automobile travel for the invalid or semi-invalid, it is usually desirable to carry a wheel chair along on a trip or an outing. The wheel chair is usually placed in the trunk of a car or in the rear portion of a station wagon. For the semi-invalid, such as one who may be able to use crutches to get around, lifting a wheel chair may be impossible due to the weight of the chair. Even for an assistant, lifting a wheel chair into an automobile may prove to be a difficult task.
Ideally, a lift device should be constructed so as to be easily operable. It is also desirable to have the device mount on the interior of the automobile, such as in the trunk of a car or the rear portion of a station wagon.